Today was a Fairytale
by Littlest Girl
Summary: Quizá no fueran la pareja perfecta, quizá ni siquiera fueran una pareja normal. Pero para ellos eso estaba bien. Estaba más que bien. Porque era un cuento de hadas. Su cuento de hadas. AU. OS.


**Historia: **Pebels**.**

**Personajes: **Stephenie Meyer**.**

**Canción Recomendada: «**Today was a Fairytale**» **Taylor Swift (Valentine's Day Soundtrack)**.

* * *

**

~ "**Today was a Fairytale**"~

"_Can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_ It must have been the way you kissed me.__"_

-Feliz primer año.

Ambos sonrieron al cielo.

El bonito vestido que ella llevaba –uno que Alice le había prestado, por cierto- estaba arrugado en muchas partes y tenía una gran mancha color verde pasto en un costado, también tenía cuatro manos de tierra marcadas; Dos sobre el muslo –justo donde se había limpiado cuando había caído al tropezar con una raíz traicionera-, y dos en la cintura –justo donde su novio la tomó para ponerla de pie y besarle la frente sonriendo. Ella no cambiaría-.

-Feliz primer año a ti también.

La camisa gris de él ya no tenía un botón –de cuando ella se había agarrado para no dar contra el suelo- y llegando a casa probablemente tendría que tirarla. O Alice lo mataba por arruinarla, o lo hacía Esme por ensuciarla. Mejor deshacerse del cuerpo del delito.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita?

Él se apoyó de costado; con el codo sobre la tierra y la cabeza en la palma de la mano mientras con la otra acariciaba el cabello de ella.

-Por supuesto que la recuerdo. ¿Qué clase de novia sería sino?

Él río. Ella siempre tenía respuestas ingeniosas para darle. Al principio le irritaba, pero ya comenzaba a tomarle el gusto al hecho de que ella nunca hiciera lo que él esperaba que hiciera.

-Fui por ti en el Volvo.

La chica cerró los ojos cuando sintió unos labios cálidos besarle la cien derecha.

-Llegaste a casa a las 6 en punto, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

-Iba a llegar antes, pero Emmett dijo que parecería desesperado. A las 6 ya no pude aguantarlo.

Su dedo, largo y pálido, intentó sin éxito ondular más uno de los castaños bucles.

-Tu papá me abrió la puerta… con el rifle en la mano. No supe si salir corriendo o desmayarme.

Ella rió. Su padre siempre había sido sobre protector.

-Usó la época de caza para amedrentarte.

-De no ser por Reneé no sabría que hubiese hecho.

-Probablemente correr.

Él la empujó juguetonamente por el hombro mientras ella reía de buena gana. Le encantaba su risa.

-Cuando vi a tu padre con la pistola en la mano pensé que eso era un terrible augurio para nosotros.

-Sobre todo cuando después de eso, al pisar ese bello restaurante, nos encontramos con tu hermana.

La castaña sonrió con cariño pero el chico a su lado no se mostró tan contento. Aún se ponía furioso al recordar a su hermana sentada 'inocentemente' en uno de los apartados del local. Ella había pensado que sería una sensacional idea ayudar a su hermano.

-Alice se excedió por completo ese día.

-Debes reconocer que fuiste muy duro con ella.

-Yo lo único que quería era estar a solas contigo. No necesitaba que mi lunática hermana estuviera ahí para 'ayudarme'. –Negó con la cabeza. -Aún no entiendo cómo es que Jasper se dejó convencer.

-Ellos tienen una extraña manera de funcionar como pareja. Aunque, claro, sólo es cosa de escuchar a mi hermano hablar de Alice en casa para darse cuenta que él haría todo por ella.

-Como yo lo haría por ti.

-Lo sé.

Su estómago se revolvió cuando él le besó la comisura de los labios y su sonrisa destelló bajo el sol.

-Entonces, - murmuró entrelazando sus dedos. - ¿qué pedirás?

Ella arrugó el entrecejo y lo miró con desconfianza. Había dicho claramente nada de regalos, aunque claro, su novio siempre se salía con la suya y la hacía sentir desagradecida cuando ella alegaba que él siempre le daba cosas… ostentosas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, hoy es nuestro aniversario.

-Si.

-Así que, estuve pensando, que como es casi nuestro cumpleaños, _tenemos_ que pedir un deseo.

-Hmmm. En ese caso, pediré librarme de ti pronto.

-¡Isabella!

-Edward, tranquilo. – rió divertida - Sabes que te amo, nada cambiará eso.

-¿Nada?

-Nada.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo, tontito. Te he soportado un año completo, ¿qué diferencia tiene toda una vida?

-Yo también te amo, princesa.

-¿Soy como la princesa del cuento?

Ella, definitivamente, jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo.

-Tú _eres_ la princesa de mi cuento.

-¿Y tú eres el dragón? Espera, si tú eres el dragón, entonces: ¿quién es el príncipe?

-Bella, se supone que _yo_ soy el príncipe.

-No, no, no. Le ruges a todo el mundo, eres más como un dragón.

-¡Yo no lo rugo a todo el mundo!

Bella levantó una ceja con obviedad.

-Sólo a veces.

-Mike puede ser el príncipe. Es rubio, tiene los ojos azules y le puede pedir el caballo a su tío Fred.

-Él _no_ será el príncipe. _Yo_ lo soy.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque lo único que te falta es tirar fuego por la boca.

-¿Quieres dejar este juego idiota?

-Tú eres mi único príncipe, cariño. –le besó la nariz. -Jamás te cambiaría. Además, tu Volvo es mucho más cómodo que un caballo.

-Entonces, niña tonta, ¿pediremos ese deseo?

-Edward, ya tengo todo lo que necesito. – Él hizo un puchero. – Y no podemos pedir ese deseo, no tenemos pastel de cumpleaños, ni velas, ni… ¡nada!

-Se puede arreglar.

Y sacó una caja de cerillos de su bolsillo trasero meneándolos en el aire para hacerlos sonar. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa diminuta.

-Estás loco.

-Vamos, cariño. Piensa en algo. – y encendió un cerillo poniéndolo frente a ella. - ¿Lista?

-Si.

-Pero tienes que pensar lo mismo que yo, si no, no se va a cumplir.

-¿Y cómo se supone que desearé lo mismo que tú si no leo tu mente?

-Sólo piensa en algo. ¡Me estoy quemando!

-Está bien, está bien. Listo.

-A la cuenta de uno…

«_Deseo… estar con él para siempre_»

-dos…

«_Deseo que Bella me ame por siempre, sé que yo lo haré_»

-y…

… una brisa apagó el fuego. Edward miró el cerillo apagado entre sus dedos y luego observó a su novia con esa mueca petrificada en el rostro.

-_Eso_ es mal augurio.

Él chasqueó la lengua disgustado pero aún así le sonrió cariñosamente y sacó otro de la cajita.

-Siempre podemos hacerlo de nuevo.

-No, da mala suerte.

-Como si la mala suerte no fuera algo común en tu vida.

-¡Uh, gracioso!

-No te enfades, cariño. – Besó su mejilla – Amo tu mala suerte, contigo ningún día es igual al otro.

-¡Edward Cullen! ¿Estás queriendo decir que no estarías conmigo si fuera una chica normal?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Oh, dios. ¡Estás diciendo que soy anormal!

-Bella… yo no…

-¡Crees que estoy demente!

La chica se puso de pie furiosamente, dándole una buena vista de sus muslos a su novio cuando su vestido se subió un poco más de la cuenta, y caminó fuera de allí.

-¡Y encima eres pervertido!

-¡Bella!

Edward intentó ponerse de pie como pudo, pero entre el nerviosismo y la ansiedad le jugaron una mala pasada y acabó enredándose con la manta que estaba en el piso, cayendo sonoramente al suelo.

-¡Bella, espera!

Su cabellera castaña agitándose como una flama furiosa a lo lejos.

-¡Yo no quise decir nada de eso! Entendiste mal.

-¡Eres una idiota! – gritó con voz llorosa.

-¡Cariño!

Empujó la manta con los pies hasta zafarse, pero para cuando levantó los ojos esmeraldas, todo rastro de la muchacha había desaparecido. Corrió en la dirección en que ella se había perdido y gritó su nombre intentando recibir alguna respuesta.

Quince minutos de seguir intentándolo fue cuando se dio por vencido y pateo la primera rama que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse por su camino.

-¡Maldición!

Pasó las manos por su cabello frustrado intentando entender en qué momento de aquella maravillosa tarde de aniversario las cosas se habían ido a la mierda. Se sentó con la espalda apoyada del primer árbol que divisó.

-Bella… - sus dedos marcando el número aprendido de memoria, mas la chica había dejado la contestadora. –Bella, cariño. Por favor, contesta. Tenemos que hablar, todo esto fue un mal entendido. No hagas esto, yo jamás… - _Piiiip_. – ¡Mierda! Jodidas grabaciones que no duran lo suficiente.

Suspiró. Suspiró un montón de veces sólo jugueteando con el teléfono celular entre los dedos. Poniendo todo el esfuerzo en imaginar lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza de su novia –si es que ella quería seguir siéndolo- en aquel momento. Pero todo lo que consiguió fue un dolor de cabeza. ¡Era como intentar leerle la mente a una pared! ¡De acero!

Y, por si fuera poco, Isabella era tan terca como una mula.

Dios, iba a necesitar ayuda –Alice y Rosalie-. Carajo, que eso no iba a ser suficiente, esta vez necesitaba la artillería pesada –Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Renné, Jasper, ¡y hasta Emmett!-.

Oh, esto iba a ser difícil. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que Charlie no era su mejor amigo, él probablemente decidiría poner en práctica esos curso de caza que había tomado hacía unos años… ¡con él como blanco! Hombre, esto iba a estar del…

-¿Qué maldición…?

Levantó la mano y se tocó donde la piedrecilla había golpeado. Giró la cabeza en todas direcciones escuchando solo su respiración acompasada.

Bueno, lo más seguro es que estuviera un poco paranoico por todo esto de Isabella y estuviera imaginando cosas, las rocas no caen del cielo y…

-Ahora, si. ¡¿Quién está ahí?

Se puso de pie y con ojos felinos cepilló todo el perímetro a su alrededor intentando recordar algo de sus días de boy scout. De hecho, justo había recordado que batió el record en vender galletas cuando algo liviano y repleto de curvas saltó a su espalda y le mordió el cuello. Iba a golpear a quién sea que fuera, cuando sintió aroma a fresas y unas piernas desnudas en sus manos. Ella le besó el cuello por última vez y se bajó de un salto sonriendo alegremente.

-Apestas en esto de la supervivencia, Edward.

-¡Tú!

-Yo.

Y la abrazó. Ella lo envolvió en sus propios brazos besando su mejilla al dejar escapar una pequeña risita juguetona.

-¡Me asustaste!

-No soy tan fea.

-Bella, ¿quieres dejar de descontextualizar todo lo que digo?

-¿Qué? ¿Desconqué? ¿Es eso siquiera una palabra?

-¡Bella, escúchame!

-Pero háblame en español que no te entiendo.

-¿Porque te fuiste? Yo no dije que estabas loca o algo así. Jamás diría eso, lo sabes.

-Lo sé, Edward. Era una broma. Hice como que estaba enojada.

-¿Qué?

El pudo sentir sus mejillas arder.

-¡En qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste hacer eso! ¿Maldición, sabes lo mal que me hiciste sentir?

-Yo pensé que sería divertido… pero ahora claramente no lo es.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Lo siento.

-¡Estás loca!

-Oye, estás enojado, lo entiendo. Pero no es para que te pongas así, era una bromita.

-Vete, Bella.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que te vayas!

Bella abrió la boca pero no salió nada de ella cuando volteó y comenzó a caminar.

Sólo había sido un chiste, no era para que él se lo tomara tan enserio. No lo entendía, se dijo resoplando. Entonces se detuvo.

Menuda idiota.

Cuando volvió sobre sus pasos, él estaba de pie con la misma expresión de furia en el rostro que cuando se había enojado.

-Estúpido. – y lo golpeó en el brazo con el puño. –Intentas hacerme beber de mi propia medicina.

Una sonrisa de medio lado nació en sus labios antes de besarla fugazmente en esos labios suyos.

-_Eso _ha sido divertido. –y comenzó a correr.

-Si. Corre, Edward. ¡Más te vale hacerlo! – gritó intentando alcanzarlo cuando el sol bajó un poco más y todo en el prado se volvió anaranjado, violeta y hermoso.

Quizá no fueran la pareja perfecta, quizá ni siquiera fueran una pareja normal. Pero para ellos eso estaba bien. Estaba más que bien. Porque era un cuento de hadas. _Su_ cuento de hadas.

* * *

**Bueno, esto no ha quedado como yo esperaba; la historia **(que tenía en mente)** realmente destilaba miel por todas partes, pero en alguna parte me desvié y quedó esto. **

**Yo de verdad quería hacer algo romántico y que te hiciera decir **"Owww"** cada cinco minutos, pero supongo que mi lado sarcástico y extraño es más fuerte que yo. Argh!**

**En fin, espero que les guste, a mi no me gustó, pero he quedado satisfecha. De hecho, no lo iba a publicar, más luego dije: **'Ya lo tengo escrito, mejor lo subo a que se pudra en alguna carpeta'**.**

**Pebels.**

_PD: Les dije que intentaría subir historias pronto, así que lo he hecho. No sé cómo, pero me encontré sentada frente al computador sin nada qué hacer. Para las que lean "You Have a Message", este fin de semana espero subir las partes faltantes. (Aunque por ahí me llegó un mensajito que decia que estaba bien así. ¡Pero que no significaba que debía dejarlo y olvidarme! Jijiji) Bien, ahora no tengo el tiempo suficiente para responder todos los hermosos mensajes que me han llegado, pero sí lo haré este sábado o domingo a más tardar._


End file.
